King Sasuke
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Kekacauan, kekerasan pengorbanan manusia hingga menyebabkan pertumpahan darah akan aku lakukan demi sebuah kekuasaan. Karena aku, sang raja penguasa dari segala raja.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, AU.

…

Summary:

Kekacauan, kekerasan pengorbanan manusia hingga menyebabkan pertumpahan darah akan aku lakukan demi sebuah kekuasaan. Karena aku, sang raja penguasa dari segala raja.

…

 **King Sasuke**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy Reading

.

.

Lima tahun silam. Karena keangkuhanku, aku ingin membuat dunia tahu siapa aku—Uchiha Sasuke, seorang raja yang patut ditakuti oleh seluruh umat manusia. Kekacauan, kekerasan pengorbanan manusia hingga menyebabkan pertumpahan darah akan aku lakukan demi sebuah kekuasaan. Karena aku, sang raja penguasa dari segala raja.

Kali ini kerajaan Konoha melancarkan serangan membabi buta pada kerajaan Suna. Para pemimpin memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang hingga suara tubrukan dua senjata menggema di seluruh wilayah Suna. Semua rakyat yang tak bisa berperang panik, mereka berhamburan ke segala arah untuk mencari perlindungan. Darah, luka, mayat hingga teriakan para korban terdengar memilukan dimana-mana.

Uchiha Sasuke memacu kuda mendekati area peperangan, mata kelamnya melihat ke seluruh penjuru wilayah Suna. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di tanah, api merah menyala bercampur darah menghiasi kota yang kini terlihat mencekam, pembunuhan hingga perkosaan masih saja terjadi meskipun perang telah usai, teriakan sumpah serapah dari rakyat Suna yang selamat tak membuatnya gentar. Pria itu hanya tersenyum mengerikan karena lagi-lagi kerajaannya lah yang memenangkan pertempuran.

"Cih, membosankan." desisnya karena tak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari kerajaan Suna. Kemudian sang Raja berbalik, langkahnya terhenti dengan alis mengeryit saat seorang wanita berdiri tapat di hadapannya dengan bermantelkan pakaian besi yang sudah terlihat hancur sembari menodongkan pedang.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat melihat kilatan emosi pada netra hijau meneduhkan itu, dari sinar matanya mengalir sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sang raja terkutuk yang tak punya rasa perikemanusiaan. Wanita itu terlihat cantik meskipun dengan wajah penuh darah.

"Kau biadab!"

Sasuke tertegun. Biadab? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa ngilu saat mendengar cercaan wanita itu. Bukankah hal seperti ini sudah terdengar biasa baginya?

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Kakashi, pengawal setia Sasuke maju dengan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya namun Sasuke menghentikannya setelah wanita berambut merah muda itu tak gentar sedikit pun melihatnya.

"Majulah, aku tidak takut padamu!" teriak wanita itu tajam membuat Sasuke merasa tertantang.

"Namamu…"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku, brengsek!"

Sasuke tersenyum, Raja Konoha itu sepertinya tertarik dengan wanita asing berambut merah muda di depannya. Sepanjang hidupnya Sasuke tak pernah tertarik dengan seorang wanita yang ditemuinya, meskipun Sasuke seorang raja yang kekuasaanya tak tertandingi tapi laki-laki itu tak pernah menyentuh tubuh seorang wanita sedikit pun. Sasuke selalu memberikan wanita-wanita yang ditemuinya untuk para prajuritnya.

Tiba-tiba dua orang laki-laki berlari menghampiri si merah muda untuk melindunginya sembari mengacungkan pedang ke arah Sasuke membuat Kakashi kembali memasang posisi siap bertarung.

"Perang sudah berakhir Raja Uchiha." ujar salah satu pengawal wanita itu. "Kita harus pergi dari sini Sakura- _sama_." katanya lagi sembari membopong tubuh wanita yang bernama Sakura itu yang tengah memberontak meminta dilepaskan.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari sosok yang kini mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, ia bisa melihat jika wanita itu meneteskan air matanya walau hanya setetes. Jadi wanita itu adalah sang pemimpin kerajaan Suna yang telah menggantikan ayahnya? Tsk, Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa kerajaan Suna mempunyai pemimpin wanita yang menarik.

"Apa kita harus mengejarnya Sasuke- _sama_? Akan sangat berbaya jika membiarkan Haruno Sakura hidup." tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, biarkan mereka pergi." jawabnya. Kali ini ia akan memberi mereka kesempatan hidup.

"Kakashi, beri tahu seluruh prajurit untuk tidak menyentuh wanita berambut merah muda. Dia milikku, kau mengerti?"

"Baik." Kakashi mengangguk paham sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang Raja.

Sementara itu Sasuke menyeringai menatap kepergian mereka yang kini sudah semakin tak terlihat. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, perang tidak mungkin membuatnya puas meskipun ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Tapi wanita dengan kilatan netra hijau yang meneduhkan itu sukses menantang sekaligus mengundangnya pada sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan yaitu…

Cinta

"Haruno Sakura, aku akan mendapatkanmu."

.

.

END


End file.
